rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RWBY/@comment-99.88.187.122-20200127011222
So I've been a fan of RWBY for awhile and one of the biggest complains I've always seen is that the show doesn't know how to write it's villains saying there boring or one note. Now if you argee with this, then that's fine you have your opinions I have mine. The only thing I want to do is HOPEFULLY change some of your minds about them if not then that's fine to. Here's how I see the villains in RWBY: Salem: A women who lost her lover and only wanted him back,then got cursed by the God's to live forever because of that. And in the end the man she fought for turned on her. Salem never got her happy ending so now she will make one and that happy ending is to rule remnant as it's dark queen. Adam: A man that had the best of nobel intentions but as he need for power and control started to rise so did his true spiteful nature,he was a good upcoming leader in the white fang he was competent because of that people boosted his ego until eventually he started to belive in his own hype and begain to drink his own kool-aid until it just snowballed out of effect unil it became nothing more then "it's time I got what I deserve." Roman : A crime boss that just wanted to survive and the only reason he did the things he did in the show is because he didn't want Neo and himself to die and whatever new world his bosses had in mind couldn't be worst then the hell they were in now, that's it , that's all he ever wanted was for himself and Neo to live Neo: Grew up on the streets had no home no parents to love her and no voice, until she met Roman he gave her a life he was her light at the end of the tunnel, but know that one thing is gone and know she's right back to being alone , but she will make the person who took Roman away from her PAY!!! Mercury: Was beaten by his father had his semblance stolen and was raised to be a killer that's all he's ever known was pain and violence that's why he's with Salem he feels at home because that's what he was raised to do, kill. Dr Watts : A man who felt like his genius was never truly appreciated , then got disgraced, he joined Salem to get back at the people who never appreciated his genius and to take revenge on Ironwood who disgraced him, after everything he gave him ironwood just stood on top of Watts's work and called himself a giant. Hazel : A good kind harted man, but that all change when he lost his sister. She wasn't ready to become a huntress but how could she refuse with Ozpin panting pictures of heros fighting monsters the world's protectors, not ready for what was really out there. She died and Hazel lost the only family he's ever known. so now he will hunt Ozpin down and ask him this question every time. "How many more childen must die for you." Tyrian: Is just a serial killer who wants to watch the world burn and is 100% loyal to Salem and will go to the ends of remnant to serve her will. Emerald: Was a street rat who had to steal to just to get a meal she to had nobody to love her to take care of her until she met Cinder the first person to treat her with some kindess and love, she sees Cinder as a mother figure even thow Cinder only sees her as tool. Emerald now wants to leave Salem since Cinder is no longer there but shes to far in to leave now. She doesn't like what Cinder and Salem are doing but she feels like she owns Cinder everything, and has to much fear of Salem to leave Cinder: is just boring she wants power thats it, if any villian in this show is boring or one note it's her but I do like her. She is the women who brought Beacon to it's knees killed pyrrha and was the master mind for the death of penny and framed yang and also crippled Haven so shes definitely a threat. Anyway thats my take on the villians in RWBY if I was able to chage anyone view on them thats great if not then thats fine to like I said we all have different opinions. thankyou. But I love these villains and will continue to until the show is over again thankyou if read this.